


If Teruteru Survived Long Enough

by Text_Symp



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dry Humping, Masturbation, Other, Plushies, Plushophilia, Plushy Humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Text_Symp/pseuds/Text_Symp
Summary: A "what if" scenario oneshot.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Monokuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	If Teruteru Survived Long Enough

Noisy, long, drawn-out moans emanated from a cottage. A quick glance down at the nameplate assigned to the cabin would have all your questions answered. It happened so often, do you really even need to inquire on it? Why do you even care about the noise, which is obviously moaning, to begin with?

secretly, you find it's more comforting than the drop of what you'd assumed to be a dead body, 

maybe you are just overreacting

do you really want to go home? It's obvious you don't want to stay here. But that does not mean you want the very much-unwanted yelling, screams that you couldn't differentiate between the loved ones around you or your own, panicking once something fell to the floor whether you were the cause or not.

The moaning picked up tremendously whilst lost in your deep thoughts. He's close, it seems. It also seems that you're a creep that's been listening in on random classmate's fap sessions. How else would you know key details like:


End file.
